My Best Friends are Mixels
by PogorikiFan10
Summary: When Josie and her ghost guardians, Lifty and Shifty, discovered three mysterious cubits, something strange happened. After accidentally reviving nine Mixels to their world, the three decided to hide the Mixels before everyone would discover them.


(cuts a hole through the door with an axe) **HERE'S JOSIE!** (a.k.a. PogorikiFan10) And I'm back with a new crossover story. As you can see, **Josie's Adventures in Wonderland **is a work in progress. Before I do **Haunted by Ghosts **(my new HTF fanfiction) and my other stories, I'm gotta start off with this…

* * *

**Summary: When Josie and her ghost guardians, Lifty and Shifty, discovered three mysterious cubits, something strange happened. After accidentally reviving nine Mixels to their world, the three decided to hide the Mixels before everyone would discover them.**

**Author's Note: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, Mixels or any other fandoms, but I do own Josie, Jewel (Evil Josie), Cutesy (Happy Josie), Ghost Lifty, Ghost Shifty and my other OCs.**

* * *

**A PogorikiFan10 Production**

**Presents**

**My Best Friends are Mixels**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Strange Night**

* * *

In the orphanage, a little girl at age 8 with red hair, brown eyes, white cat ears, a white cat tail, a pink dress, a white apron, white leggings, black Mary-Janes and a pink hairbow on her right cat ear was holding a brown teddy bear and sitting on the floor, she's Josie Sakura. She was using an Ouija Board and trying to contact spirits from beyond the grave.

Little!Josie: "Come on, spirits. Where are you? I need to know where you are."

Behind Josie is the ghosts of two raccoons in white long-sleeved ghost hoodies, both wearing hoods on their heads and looking identical except that one of them had a puff of fur on his head, who materialized without being noticed; they're the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty (a.k.a. Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty). **(Author's Note: Lifty and Shifty are from Happy Tree Friends.)** They were floating towards Josie from behind as they laughed slyly and were about to scare her.

Little!Josie: (senses a ghostly presence and turns around to see the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty) "Who are you?"

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty noticed that Josie is so cute, so they stopped and blushed.

Little!Josie: "Are you ghosts? And did I summon you?"

Ghost Lifty: _"Well yeah, of course we're ghosts."_

Ghost Shifty: _"And no, you did not summon us. We were gonna scare you until we realized that yo-" _(gets cut off)

Ghost Lifty: _"KAWAII!"_

Little!Josie: "Thanks. I'm Josie Sakura. Are you are?"

Ghost Twins: _"The ghosts of Lifty and Shifty! Ehehehehehe!"_

Little!Josie: "The Lifty and Shifty who died years ago? AWESOME!"

This made Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty blush at the cute girl. And so, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty became Josie's ghost guardians, and no one knew about the ghost twins.

10 years later…

Josie is now 18 and is now the Queen of Twilight Manor (even though she is still a princess). Josie wore blue glasses, a white shirt, a green hoodie, blue jeans and red shoes. Her ghost guardians, Lifty and Shifty, are still here to protect her and they are still Josie's secret guardians. Josie is becoming the popular girl in all of Toon Town. One day, Josie, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty are doing some archiology when suddenly…

Josie: (notices something on the ground) "Huh?" (sees a red cube-like thing) "Is that a ruby?" (picks up the red thing and notices two more things, a yellow one and a black one) "Whoa."

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty noticed as well.

Ghost Shifty: (picks up the yellow thing) _"Awesome! You found gold!"_

Josie: "Thank you, Shifty." (picks up the black thing) "They will definitely belong in a museum.

Ghost Lifty: (notices nine fossilized creatures) _"Whoa. What are those?"_

Josie: "Wow, they must be dinosaurs."

Ghost Shifty: _"Pretty weird dinosaurs.l_

Josie: "You know what this means? I'm gonna be famous for you." (hugs Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty) "That means I'll be the best archiologist ever. This is gonna be awesome! Can you imagine?"

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty imagines Josie with millions of dollars while Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty held jewels and jewelry for her in their thought bubble. Josie imagines herself living the high life in her thought bubble. Without warning, the ghosts of Lifty and Shifty saw someone coming and disappeared. Josie noticed that the ghost twins have vanished without a trace because someone was coming. She saw her friends coming; their names are Pogoriki and Chikoriki (GoGoRiki).

Pogoriki: "Hey Josie, how are you?"

Josie: "Just fine, guys."

Chikoriki: "That's good. You seemed very nice, Ms. Sakura."

Josie: "Thank you."

Pogoriki: "Anytime, my friend."

Josie: "Pogo, I need you and Chiko to help me with something."

Chikoriki: "What is it?"

Later that afternoon, Josie and the fossils were in Twilight Manor…

Josie: (waving goodbye) "Thank you, boys! And goodbye."

Pogoriki and Chikoriki: (off-screen) "Bye, Josie."

After Pogoriki and Chikoriki left, Josie took the three cube-like things out of her hoodie pocket as her ghost guardians appeared next to her.

Ghost Lifty: _"So Josie, want us to put the fossils in the basement?"_

Ghost Shifty: _"Yeah, we'll help you."_

Josie nodded in reply.

Later that evening…

The fossils were in the basement, the cubes were on each marble columne and Josie (in her white long-sleeved night gown and white kneesocks), Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty were trying to sleep in the bedroom. Ghost Shifty slept on a black hammoc while Ghost Lifty and Josie are sleeping together in Josie's bed (which had white covers on it). Suddenly, lightning was heard off-screen, waking up Josie, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty in shock.

Ghost Shifty: _"We better check it out."_

Josie, Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty went to check the cubes on the columnes while Josie brought a torch just in case it gets dark. The trio looked around and sighed in relief. Without warning, thunder crashed again, making Josie scream and almost threw her torch at the cubes when she grabbed it. When torch touched the red cube, instead of burning to a crisp, the cube glowed red as red flames appeared around the cube, making the trio scared.

Ghost Lifty: _"What is that?"_

Josie: "I don't know…"

The glowing red flames then formed into a ghostly fiery red dinosaur-like monster with fiery red aura and glowing white eyes as it roared fiercely. This made Josie scream in terror, making the monster stare angrily at Josie.

? (1): _"Who are you?"_

Josie: "W-w-w-well, Mr. G-g-ghost sir, I'm j-j-just an innocent ordinary h-human g-g-girl who-" (gets cut off)

Ghost Twins: _**"RUN!"**_

Josie screamed and her ghost guardians dragged her away from the monster as it breathed fire in rage.

? (1): **_"WHERE AM I?!"_**(notices the cubes in shock, then glared at the three in anger) **_"YOU STOLE THE CUBITS OF THE INFERNITES, CRAGSTERS AND ELECTROIDS?!"_**

Josie: (confused) "What's a cubit?"

Ghost Twins: (whisper to Josie) _"Get ready to run."_

Suddenly, the monster roared in anger, making Josie and her ghost guardians scream in horror. Just then, Ghost Lifty notices a rock and threw it at the monster, but the rock went through the monster and hit the black cube. However, the rock bounced back and lands on the floor and the cube let out a black aura and an earthquake was caused.

Ghost Shifty: _"Oh no! __**AN EARTHQUAKE! **__She's doomed!"_

Ghost Lifty: (to Josie) _"Josie, you run away while Shifty and I distract the beast!"_

Josie: "Got it, Lifty."

Josie ran away from the monster that was gonna get her until Lifty and Shifty blocked its way. Meanwhile, Josie was in the hallway with her Ouija Board, trying to figure out what's going on.

Josie: "What's happening? There's something strange and I need to know. Why are these jewels called cubits? I need to know!"

Suddenly, the Ouija Board spelled out "M… I… X… E… L… S…", making Josie confused.

Josie: (confused) "Mixels?"

Suddenly, another earthquake came, making Josie spooked. Then, a ghostly stone boulder-like monster with dark gray aura and glowing white eyes materialized through the floor behind her. Before Josie could turn around…

? (2): _"Where you think you going, little girl?!"_

Josie saw the monster and screamed in horror as she ran away, making the monster chase her.

? (2): _"Come back here, little girl! Me know where you going!"_

Josie: **"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"**

Then, thunder was heard as Josie ran faster to hide from the ghoulish monster. Then, she got back to the room where the cubits are, grabbed the cubits and gets zapped by an unknown force. Josie turned around to see a ghostly electric lion-like monster with electric yellow aura and glowing white eyes glaring at her.

? (3): _"And where do you_ (buzz)_ think you're going with our cubitzzzzzzz?"_

Josie: "Uh-oh."

Josie screamed and ran away with the cubits as the electric ghost monster chased her. Josie was going faster as Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty came next to Josie while they were chased by the other two monsters.

Josie: (to Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty) **"HIDE THESE IN THE ATTIC!"**

Ghost Lifty and Ghost Shifty nodded as took the cubits and put them in the attic. Josie still kept running and ran to the basement to be safe, however the monsters passed through the door and roared fiercely, making Josie scream in complete terror as she became scarred for life.

Josie: **"GHOST MONSTERS!"**

Josie screamed and ran out of the basement, leaving the monsters confused. Josie ran back to her room where Ghost Shifty was sleeping on the hammoc and Ghost Lifty felt worried. Ghost Lifty hugged Josie, making her feel better as they layed on Josie's bed.

Ghost Lifty: _"Don't worry Josie, everything will be better tomorrow. Good night."_

Josie: "Yeah, good night."

Then, Josie and Ghost Lifty began to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be better.

Meanwhile with the puzzled ghost monsters…

? (3): _"What juzzzzt happened?"_

? (2): _"Maybe we scare girl too much."_

? (1): (to the stone monster) _"I guess you're right, my Cragster Max Compadre." _(to the electric one) _"What do you think, Electroid Max?"_

?/Ghost!Electroid Max: _"I think she's afraid of uzzzzzzz, Infernite Max."_

?/Ghost!Infernite Max: (notices the fossils) _"Because we're…" _(dramatic music plays) _"…ghosts! We don't wanna scare her, we just wanna be ourselves. I miss being Flain, Vulk and Zorch."_

?/Ghost!Cragster Max: _"Me wanna be Seismo, Krader and Shuff!"_

Ghost!Electroid Max: _"And I juzzzzzzt wanna be Teslo, Volectro and _(buzz) _Zaptor again."_

Ghost!Infernite Max: _"Yeah…"_

Suddenly, the Infernite Max, the Cragster Max and the Electroid Max closed their eyes and began to glow as they turned into balls of light and went inside each three fossil. Then, we cut to Ghost Lifty cuddling into Josie in his sleep while Josie slept peacefully, hoping of what will happen next.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Pretty spooky, eh? Well, chapter 2 will be coming soon.


End file.
